


Lights, Sirens, and Kinks

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Dorks in Love, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Laughter, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Smut, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt: "I swear you could trip over your own shadow.""My shadows a tricky little bastard. It likes to see me fall to its level."Prompt: "Damn what the hell is wrong with you two!?""We love each other.""You tried to push him off a bridge!""Typical Tuesday, we are married."
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lights, Sirens, and Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



> Posting on mobile, please forgive the mistakes.  
> Always ask for your partners consent in the bedroom.

"No! Stop it!"

"Fuck you!"

"Bitch give me that!"

"NO!"

"What are you doing?"

-

Children screaming and laughing.

-

"Ah! Get your hand-!"

"No! Grayson!"

-

Adult laughter.

-

"That's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

-

Something heavy hits the floor.

-

Mixed laughter fills the house.

\--

Kelly pulls himself out of bed. After a long and exhausting shift, he's actually happy to be woken by this chaos.

\--

Kelly walks out of his bedroom, and then he makes his way to the kitchen. Where he happens to find--

-

"Franky are you okay?" Kelly asks confused and concerned.

-

Blake's crouching on the floor on the other side of the kitchen laughing, Grayson's lying on the couch while holding his stomach as he laughs, and Rye is standing at the island frosting cookies.

-

Franky meanwhile is covered in flour, she has food coloring on her hands, and there's a smudge of icing on the floor.

-

"I slipped on icing." Franky pouts, feeling pathetic.

"What are you guys doing?" Kelly asks, looking around at his messy kitchen.

"Look!" Rye yells.

"That's a nice cookie." Kelly compliments.

"Yeah." Rye smiles proudly.

"Blake are you okay?" Kelly asks, seeing her sitting on the floor.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Blake nods.

"She ripped her pants." Franky giggles from the floor.

"What?" Kelly asks confused.

"She threw flour at me, so I took her icing, and then I poured sprinkles in her bra." Franky giggles.

-

Kelly shakes his head.

-

"Grayson took the icing from me, he accidentally poured it on the floor, and then he ran into the living room." Blake adds.

"Blake tried chasing me, when she stretched her legs too far her pants ripped, and then I slipped on the icing." Franky explains.

"And Rye kept decorating?" Kelly asks.

"She's used to us." Blake shrugs.

"Did anyone make coffee?" Kelly asks, scratching his head.

"Franky filled the pot this morning." Blake nods.

-

Kelly nods as he steps over Franky.

-

Franky snickers as Kelly doesn't bother to help her.

\--

"Where the fuck is he?" Blake groans.

"Who?" Franky asks, finally getting up from the floor.

"Jay! He's supposed to bring me pants!" Blake laughs.

"Where did you rip your pants?" Franky asks, walking over to Blake.

"Right here " Blake whispers, opening her legs.

"Dark grey huh?" Franky asks, with a slight giggle.

"They're lacy too." Blake winks.

"Nice." Franky nods.

"What are you flexing?" Blake asks.

"Blue." Franky smiles, pulling the waistband of her sweat pants down.

"That's a good color on you." Blake nods.

-

"Auntie!" Rye yells.

"Yes love?" Franky asks, turning around to face Rye.

"Ada!" Rye smiles, holding up another cookie.

"Wow! Look at the blue snowflake!" Franky gasps. "It's pretty."

"Yeah!" Rye smiles.

"Can I have a cookie?" Kelly asks, as he stands behind Rye.

"No." Rye smiles.

"If I give you a kiss, then can I have a cookie?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah." Rye nods.

-

Franky smiles as she walks over to Kelly and Rye.

-

Kelly smiles as he kisses Rye on the cheek.

-

Rye giggles and then she holds up a red tree.

-

"Thank you." Kelly smiles.

"What about me?" Franky asks, standing in front of Kelly.

"You aren't decorating cookies." Kelly shrugs.

"Wow!" Franky scoffs.

-

Rye taps Franky on the shoulder.

-

"Yes love?" Franky looks down at Rye.

-

Rye hands Franky the blue snowflake.

-

"Aw thank you my love." Franky smiles, and then she gives Rye a kiss.

"I you." Rye smiles.

"I love you too." Franky gives Rye a tight hug.

"Bubba?" Rye asks.

"I'll go get him. You can finish the cookies." Franky smiles.

"Okay. Okay." Rye nods.

-

Franky giggles as she walks to the living room to retrieve Grayson.

\--

"Hey Blake." Kelly looks at Franky in the living room.

"Yes?" Blake asks, still sitting on the floor.

"I..." Kelly fast walks over to Blake.

-

Blake giggles at Kelly for being weird.

-

"I never got Franky anything for Christmas." Kelly crouches down by Blake. "I've been working so much-"

"Kelly Franky won't care." Blake states, as though it should be obvious.

-

Kelly stares at Blake confused. It's Christmas, every woman on the planet is at least expecting jewelry.

-

"Sure it's your first Christmas as a couple." Blake shrugs. "Franky knows you've been working. She isn't expecting anything from you."

"Yeah but I should have something." Kelly cringes.

"You're alive, you love her, and you're spending Christmas with her. Kelly that's enough, and Franky's happy." Blake insists.

-

Kelly chews on his bottom lip.

-

"Fine run to the store and be stupid." Blake rolls her eyes.

-

Kelly chuckles.

-

"Go! Now!" Blake snaps.

"Thanks." Kelly smiles.

-

Franky carries Grayson back into the kitchen, Kelly runs past Franky, and he quickly puts his shoes on.

-

"Wait where are you going?" Franky asks Kelly confused.

"I just have to make a quick run to the firehouse." Kelly shrugs.

"Seriously?" Franky asks, a slight whine in her tone.

"Yeah I shouldn't be gone long." Kelly gives Franky a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever." Franky rolls her eyes.

"Hey are you mad?" Kelly asks, furrowing his brow.

"No. Just make your run, we'll be here." Franky carries Grayson back to Rye.

-

Kelly sighs as he turns to leave the house.

\--

Someone knocks on the front door.

-

Kelly walks to the door and then he opens the door.

-

"You know you have a key, right?" Kelly says, as he greets Jay.

"Force of habit." Jay shrugs.

"Blake and Franky are in the kitchen with the kids." Kelly steps aside.

"Cool." Jay nods, entering the house.

-

Kelly walks out the door and he closes the door behind himself.

\--

"Hey-" Jay stops at the entrance of the kitchen.

-

Blake and Franky are tangled in limbs on the floor.

-

Blake has frosting in her hair, sprinkles stuck to her face, and a cookie crushed in her hand.

-

Franky has a hold of Blake's hand that's holding a frosting container, Franky has cookie all over her face with frosting, and she's spiting out sprinkles.

-

"Why did Kelly leave you two unsupervised?" Jay sighs.

"This bitch ripped my pants more!" Blake snaps.

"You weren't going to wear them again anyway!" Franky argues.

"You gave me a wedgie in the process fucker!" Blake argues.

"My bad!" Franky giggles.

"Well I brought you new pants Blake." Jay shakes his head.

"Good! Get off me!" Blake shoves Franky's foot out of her face.

"Ow! My leg doesn't flex that way!" Franky laughs through her pain. "Wait let me move on my own!"

"Fine! Hurry!" Blake sighs.

-

Franky half crawls as she pulls herself free from Blake.

-

"Bitch." Blake sighs. "Now I need a shower."

"Me too." Franky laughs.

"I've got the kids." Jay smiles, handing Blake her pants.

"Thank you." Blake kisses Jay before she takes a shower.

-

Franky smiles at Jay as she heads towards Kelly's room to shower.

\--

"Hey guys!" Jay smiles, as he walks over to the kids.

"Hi." Rye smiles.

-

Grayson growls with a giggle.

-

"What are you doing?" Jay hugs both kids.

-

Grayson holds up a green snowman.

-

"Cookies? Cool can I ice one?" Jay smiles.

"Yep, yep." Rye smiles.

"Alright I want a snowflake." Jay reaches for a blank cookie.

\--

After a quick 30 minute shower, Franky is the first to return to the kitchen.

-

"Hey guys!" Franky smiles, putting her wet hair in a loose ponytail.

"Feel better?" Jay asks.

"Yeah." Franky nods. "Hey do you know if Kelly-?"

-

The front door opens.

-

"Nevermind." Franky forces a smile.

"Everything okay?" Jay asks.

"It's whatever." Franky shrugs.

"Let me guess, he didn't buy you something?" Jay asks.

"If he didn't, I don't care." Franky shrugs. "I'd rather no one buy for me sometimes."

-

Jay nods.

-

"Oh by the way I got something for you!" Franky says excitedly.

"Should I be nervous?" Jay asks.

"Maybe." Franky shrugs.

"Auntie!" Rye shouts.

"Yes love?" Franky looks at Rye and Grayson.

-

Rye holds up her messy hands.

-

"All done with cookies?" Franky asks.

"Yep." Rye nods.

"Okay Jay will clean you up, then you guys can play, and I need to grab something." Franky smiles.

"Alright over to the sink." Jay says, as he grabs a washcloth.

\--

"Hey! Jay!" Kelly whispers.

"Yeah?" Jay looks up at Kelly.

-

Rye takes the washcloth from Jay and she cleans her hands.

-

Kelly motions for Jay to come over to him.

-

Rye cleans off Grayson's hands.

-

"What? What's the big secret?" Jay asks, standing next to Kelly.

"I didn't know what to buy Franky..." Kelly hesitates as he looks around.

"Okay?" Jay asks confused.

"So I bought this for her. Do you think she'll like it?" Kelly asks, handing Jay a little box.

"Dude please tell me this isn't-"

"No! No!" Kelly shakes his head. "I'm not that kind of guy."

"Good. Because Franky really would kill you." Jay chuckles.

"Tell me about it." Kelly mumbles.

"Alright." Franky sighs.

-

Jay and Kelly panic.

-

Kelly grabs the box from Jay and he hides it in his pocket.

-

"Here's your homework for the night." Franky giggles, handing Jay a book.

"Why do you have this?" Kelly asks surprised.

"It's not my thing. But it is Blake's." Franky shrugs.

"Proper knots for idiots." Jay reads out loud.

"I even bought these. Merry Christmas." Franky snickers, handing Jay Christmas lights.

"What-? How-?" Jay looks up at Franky confused.

"Grayson's going to be knocked out after today. Our house is big, keep it in Blake's room." Franky smiles.

-

Jay nods, he opens the book, and then he walks into the living room.

-

Franky laughs.

-

"Is Blake really into-?" Kelly asks, lowering his voice.

"She almost didn't tell me. But I found out anyway." Franky nods.

"And you're not-?" Kelly asks.

"No. I'm a touch starved individual. I like to bite, I like it rough occasionally and I mean bruises, and I like it tender." Franky smiles. "My love language is touch."

-

Kelly looks Franky over.

-

"What?" Blake asks confused.

"I feel like I just learned something new about you." Kelly smiles.

"You probably did." Franky shrugs.

\--

"Okay let's open gifts! I'm so done with cookies!" Blake shouts, hair and makeup done.

"Oh la la." Franky giggles.

"Shut up." Blake smiles.

"Come on guys." Kelly calls for the kids.

\--

Rye and Grayson squeal as they make their way to the living room.

-

Jay tucks the book he was reading under his butt.

-

"Up, up." Rye gestures for Jay.

"Oh I'm okay sweetie." Jay shakes his head with a smile.

"Okay." Rye runs to Kelly.

"Should we hand out gifts?" Kelly asks Rye.

"Yeah!" Rye nods.

"Let's go." Kelly picks Rye up.

"Coming through, excuse me." Blake says, as she steps over Grayson.

"Careful because she's prone to falling." Franky teases.

_**"I swear you could trip over your own shadow."** _Jay smiles up at Blake.

**_"My shadows a tricky little bastard. It likes to see me fall to its level."_ **Blake shrugs, as she sits beside Jay.

-

Franky laughs.

-

"Uh Blake and Franky, what happened to my kitchen?" Kelly asks, as Rye tries to pick up the gifts.

"Which time?" Blake asks.

-

Franky snickers.

-

"Which time?" Kelly asks with raised eyebrows.

"I walked in with them covered in frosting, tangled in each other, and sprinkles." Jay shrugs.

-

Kelly shakes his head.

-

"Oh that one is for you Kelly! The big blue paper." Franky points at the tree.

"Okay." Kelly nods, as he turns around.

-

Franky looks over at Blake.

-

"You got him something-" Blake hesitates.

-

Franky shrugs.

-

Kelly opens the present facing him, wrapping paper is covering the back, and then he looks up at Franky with a glare.

-

Franky covers her mouth as she laughs.

-

"What?" Jay asks confused.

-

Kelly turns his present to show Blake and Jay.

-

Blake spits out her water.

-

 ** _"Damn what the hell is wrong with you two!?"_ **Jay asks, with a confused laugh.

**_"We love each other."_ **Franky smiles innocently.

**_"Love each other? Yesterday didn't you-?"_ **Jay starts to ask.

**_"You tried to push him off a bridge!"_ **Blake laughs. "When we were walking to look at the lights."

**_"Typical Tuesday, we are married."_** Franky shrugs.

"Married?" Blake asks surprised.

"I'm kidding!" Franky rolls her eyes. "No one would marry me."

"That's because he's a simp." Blake throws a pillow at Kelly's head.

"A what?" Kelly laughs, closing his eyes as the pillow hits his head.

"Rye this is yours." Franky gets up from the couch. "This red bag."

"Grayson yours is the green bag." Blake points in front of Grayson.

"Here lovey." Franky hands Grayson his bag.

-

Grayson giggles.

-

"Kelly is blue, Jay is gold, and Blake is white." Franky says, as she hands everyone their gift.

"Ah! Franky is purple." Blake smiles,pulling a bag up from behind the couch.

"Thanks." Franky smiles.

"By the way, you would be the only one to get a firefighter... A sexy cop outfit." Blake tries her hardest not to laugh.

"I know." Franky snickers.

-

Grayson got a fire truck with lights and sound, Rye got a police cruiser with lights and sound, Blake got a blanket sweater from Jay, Jay got a personalized plaque with a song dedicated to him from Blake, and Kelly got a new leather jacket from Franky.

\--

After presents comes the feast, followed by family gossip and plans for the future, and then the after dinner... Ver competitive game of monopoly... Franky abd Blake vs Jay and Kelly. The kids supervise for cheaters.

-

Blake and Franky normally win. Jay and Kelly have come close, but one of them usually screws up his counting.

\--

Rye falls asleep on Franky's lap by 6pm.

-

Grayson's fighting his sleep as he cuddles Blake.

-

"Time to call it a night." Franky smiles sleepily.

"I second that." Blake nods. "My ass is falling asleep."

-

Franky laughs loudly.

-

"Nice babe." Jay shakes his head.

"Hey thanks for- thanks for everything guys." Kelly smiles.

"Hey like it not, you're stuck with us..." Blake smiles. "The longer you stay with Franky. You lose your chances of ditching us."

"I know." Kelly chuckles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Severide." Blake hugs Kelly goodbye.

"Night dude." Kelly waves at Grayson.

-

Grayson smiles as he goes cross-eyed.

-

Blake laughs.

-

"Night man. Thanks for having me." Jay shakes Kelly's hand.

"You're always welcome here." Kelly nods.

"Night bitch." Franky smiles, hugging Blake tightly.

"Night jerk." Blake giggles. "Oh that hurt me."

-

Franky laughs.

-

"I've looked over my homework. In a very detailed manner." Jay smirks, as he goes in for a hug.

"I expect an A+." Franky sternly says, hugging Jay tightly.

-

Jay winks at Franky.

-

"What was that?" Blake asks, looking between Jay and Franky.

"Call me in the morning." Franky giggles.

"Okay?" Blake says confused.

"Bye guys!" Jay waves, as he pushes Blake towards the door.

-

Franky carries Rye to her room, to put her to bed.

-

Kelly cleans up the kitchen.

\--

Jay takes Blake back to his house.

-

Blake takes Grayson into Jay's spare room, she changes him for bed (that Winnie the Pooh style with a diaper), and then Jay takes Blake up to his room.

\---

"So Jay what was that wink about?" Blake asks, as she takes off her yoga pants.

"Take off your top." Jay orders.

"What?" Blake asks confused.

"I want you naked. Now." Jay orders.

-

Blake blushes the longer she stares at Jay.

-

"You do it now or I will." Jay orders, crossing his arms.

-

Blake quickly strips naked. She stands in front of Jay, waiting for his next order.

-

"Get on the bed. No talking." Jay orders.

-

Blake sits on the middle of the bed.

-

"Lie back, hands above your head, and legs spread." Jay orders.

-

Blake does as she's told.

-

Jay takes the Christmas lights Franky gave him and he ties Blake up.

-

Jay ties Blake's hands together to the headboard, he ties her ankles separately to the footboard to keep her legs open, and then he turns his bedroom light off to plug in the Christmas lights.

-

"Oh fuck." Jay groans. 

-

Seeing Blake's body glow by the Christmas lights... Is much sexier than Jay expected.

-

"Are you okay?" Jay asks, with concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Blake nods.

"Safe word is detective." Jay smirks.

-

Blake rolls her eyes.

-

Jay strips down to his boxers, that rest as low as possible on his hips.

-

Blake's heart starts to race, she tries to close her legs to keep from whimpering, and then she's reminded she can't move as she tugs against the Christmas lights.

-

"Shit." Blake whispers.

"Eyes right here baby girl." Jay smiles, leaning over Blake.

-

Blake sighs.

-

Jay sits next to Blake's naked body on the bed. He runs his fingers over her stomach.

-

Blake's squirms as Jay gives her goose pimples.

-

Jay looks down Blake's body, he moves his fingers to her inner left thigh, and then he stops before he touches her.

-

Blake tries not to protest as Jay looks down at her with a smirk.

-

"I have you under my full control." Jay says, with a smirk.

"I do know how to get out of this." Blake argues.

"Not my knots." Jay chuckles.

"Damn." Blake huffs in annoyance.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Jay asks.

-

Blake opens her mouth.

-

"No talking." Jay orders.

-

Blake nods.

-

"Do you want me to touch you like this?" Jay asks, slipping one finger inside of Blake.

-

Blake bites her bottom lip.

-

"I want to hear you." Jay orders, inserting a second finger.

-

Blake keeps her eyes on Jay's.

-

Jay slides his fingers in and out of Blake slowly.

-

Blake moans a little.

-

Jay pulls his fingers out of Blake.

-

Blake stares at Jay annoyed.

-

"That's not how I want to do this." Jay gets up from the bed.

-

Blake watches Jay confused.

-

Jay pulls his boxers down, he looks down at Blake, and he rubs his thumb over the tip.

-

Blake starts to squirm again.

-

Jay leans down to his nightstand, he opens the top drawer, and he pulls out a condom.

-

Blake starts to grow frustrated. She pulls against the lights, to see if she can get free.

-

"What are you doing?" Jay asks angrily.

-

Blake jumps. The tone of Jay's voice frightened her a little, and it excited her.

-

"I asked you a question. I expect to hear an answer." Jay angrily says, as he grabs Blake by her jaw.

-

Blake's head is turned to make her look Jay in the eyes.

-

"What do you think you're doing?" Jay asks again.

"Nothing." Blake whispers.

"Don't lie to me." Jay warns.

"I was seeing how tight the lights are." Blake sheepishly says.

"Are they too tight?" Jay asks.

"No." Blake shakes her head.

"Good." Jay smiles. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

-

Blake nods.

-

"Do you want me to touch you?" Jay asks, with a chuckle.

-

Blake nods.

-

"Do you want to feel me inside you?" Jay asks, as he looks over Blake's body.

-

Blake nods.

-

"I want to hear you say it." Jay meets Blake's eyes. "Beg for it."

"Please Jay! Jay I want to feel you inside of me!" Blake whines.

-

Jay smiles as he climbs onto the bed, he positions his body over Blake's body, and then he takes his member into his hand to line himself up with Blake's entrance.

-

"Are you sure you want this?" Jay asks, looking down at Blake.

"Yes. I want this." Blake smiles.

-

Jay smiles as he leans down towards Blake, he kisses Blake, and then he enters her.

-

Blake returns Jay's kiss, and then she moans against his lips as she feels him enter her.

-

Jay rests his body close to Blake's body, he uses his arms to support himself, and when he feels Blake relax comfortably he starts to pump his hips.

-

Blake maintains her kiss with Jay as she feels him slide in and out of her.

-

Jay takes his right hand and he cups Blake's breast.

-

Blake arches her back. The slight roughness of Jay's hand, against her soft breast is a new and interesting feeling. It sends a little shiver down her back.

-

Jay massages Blake's breast, he smiles as they make out, and he prides himself on being good at multitasking.

-

"Oh Jay." Blake moans.

"I love you." Jay groans.

-

Blake feels her entire body blush from this confession.

-

"Tell me what you want." Jay says between kisses.

"Free my hands. I want to touch you." Blake moans.

-

Jay pulls away from the kiss, he stops his hips from thrusting, and he takes the Christmas lights off of Blake's wrists.

-

When her hands are free Blake wraps one arm across Jay's back, while he other hand finds Jay's hair, and then she smiles up at Jay.

-

"Make love to me Jay." Blake shyly giggles.

"Anything for you babe." Jay says, with a sweet kiss.

\---

"So what did Blake get you?" Kelly asks, as he sits on his bed.

-

Franky laughs as she changes for bed.

-

"What?" Kelly asks, with a smile.

"Apparently we both played on the others... Um interests." Franky snickers.

"Interests?" Kelly asks, mocking Franky's choice word.

"Fine. Kink." Franky rolls her eyes.

"Okay. So what's yours?" Kelly asks.

-

Franky grabs her purple bag and she hands it to Kelly.

-

Kelly looks in the bag and then he looks up at Franky confused.

-

"Don't judge!" Franky says embarrassed.

"I'm not judging. I'm wondering what I'm looking at?" Kelly says confused.

-

Franky reaches in the bag and she pulls out a black-

-

"Is it a muzzle?" Kelly asks confused.

-

Franky laughs.

-

"What?" Kelly asks.

"It's a mask! It covers-" Franky holds the mask up to herself.

"Oh!" Kelly laughs, he slaps his forehead for not getting it. "You have a mask kink?"

"I can't explain it. But yeah... I kind of do." Franky scrunches up her nose.

"Okay." Kelly takes the mask from Franky. "Do you want-?"

-

Franky giggles and she tries to walk away to avoid the conversation.

-

Kelly stands up and then he grabs Franky by the wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> Marry Christmas ya filthy animal 😉


End file.
